Contractually Bound by LyricalKris
by Mel.Muller
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ela lhe custou todos que ele já tinha amado. Certamente alguns meses de casamento não era um preço alto demais para ela pagar em compensação.


**LEIAM ISSO ANTES DE SE REPORTAREM A MIM. Lol. Essa história foi concebida e parcialmente escrita por GinnyW 31 e sshg316. Eu estou postando na minha conta COM PERMISSÃO porque eu estarei finalizando a história para elas.**

* * *

**A/N:** Essa história é uma colaboração entre GinnyW 31 e Shug (sshg316), e foi escrita para **curious88** que a ganhou no leilão Fandom Gives Back em Novembro passado. Sim, Gin & Eu falhamos. Nós sentimos muito por termos demorado tanto! Mas estamos chegando lá agora! A história é esboçada e planejada para ter 11 capítulos, mas... nós duas temos o habito de ir além. Nós veremos o que podemos fazer aqui. Obrigada a twitina por examinar tudo.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer. O resto é nosso.

**Contratualmente Vinculados: Capítulo 1**

"Pedido pronto!"

Bella Swan enxugou sua fronte com a manga de um braço, sua face corada com o calor da cozinha. Ela sorriu quando a garçonete se aproximou da portinhola, um novo pedido na mão.

"Espero que você tenha comida suficiente ai atrás, Bella," Jessica disse, rolando seus olhos. "Emmett McCarty acabou de pedir metade do cardápio."

"Eu ouvi isso!" veio a resposta tempestuosa da mesa no canto do restaurante, alta suficiente para transitar sobre a tagarelice normal.

Jessica passou o pedido para Bella antes de colocar o pedido em espera na sua bandeja. "Eu juro, ele devia dar a _você_ a gorjeta, pedindo isso tudo de comida."

"Eu ouvi isso, também!"

"Oh, cale a boca!" Jessica gritou de volta com um sorrisinho, seu rabo de cavalo se precipitando sobre seu ombro conforme ela saiu andando para servir a mesa dois.

Bella riu enquanto começava a preparar o próximo pedido, então riu de novo quando notou que Jessica não tinha sido excessivamente exagerada. Emmett tinha pedido comida suficiente para cinco pessoas.

Ela começou o trabalho, trocando de posição na esperança de aliviar seus pés doloridos. Tinha sido um longo dia, e depois do fluxo da noite, ela poderia ir para casa. Um bom banho quente soava admirável logo em seguida.

Cantarolando para o rádio enquanto cozinhava, ela sorriu quando relanceou para a área de jantar cheia, cheia de pessoas que ela tinha conhecido durante a maior parte de sua vida. Houve um tempo em que ela pensou que não poderia sair da minúscula cidade Forks rápido o suficiente. Ela tinha tido sonhos e objetivos, ela meditou enquanto quebrava um ovo em uma tigela. Porém aqui estava ela, ainda no mesmo lugar, fazendo o mesmo trabalho que ela fazia durante o ensino médio.

Ela bateu o ovo com um garfo e suspirou. Durante muitos anos ela tinha deixado a vida passar por ela, mas isso estava prestes a terminar. Ela iria fazer algo com sua vida – algo que ela já devia ter feito anos atrás.

Um grito de riso veio da área de jantar, e Bella olhou através da portinhola para ver Jessica mais uma vez provocando Emmett, sua mulher Rosalie adicionando seus dois centavos, também.

Bella balançou sua cabeça e riu enquanto batia no sino e gritava, "Pedido pronto!". Podia não ter sido a ambição de sua vida trabalhar em um restaurante de cidade pequena, mas pelo menos era geralmente divertido.

Bella gritou um tchau antes de sair para a noite. A porta fechou tinindo enquanto ela se esticava, então subiu cansadamente os degraus atrás do prédio até seu apartamento em cima do restaurante. Ela estava desgastada pelo turno longo e não podia esperar para trocar suas roupas engorduradas, tomar um longo banho quente, e então descansar em seus pijamas confortáveis pelo resto da noite.

**~o0o~**

Ela entrou no seu apartamento, jogando suas chaves na estante vagabunda. O lugar era pequeno, mas supria suas necessidades. A minúscula sala de estar não recebia muita luz, graças às pequenas janelas, mas ela não ficava frequentemente em casa durante o dia, então estava tudo bem. A única mobília era o sofá que ela tinha pegado na Good Will¹, a estante, e, enfiada em um canto, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras que ela usava como área de jantar. Havia uma pequena cozinha simples, um pequeno banheiro, e era isso sobre ele. Sem quarto – era um sofá-cama. Não era muita coisa, mas era limpo… se alguém pudesse negligenciar a fina cobertura de gordura que parecia persistir não importa o quanto ela esfregava, o resultado de morar sobre um restaurante.

Bella suspirou. Tudo bem, o apartamento era escuro e sujo, mas quando ela se mudou da casa de Charlie, determinada a se manter com seus próprios pés, era tudo com o que ela podia arcar. Talvez, se sua assistência financeira chegasse, ela poderia arranjar um lugar melhor no outono. Na sua idade, ela preferiria um apartamento aos dormitórios, mas, mesmo um dormitório seria melhor do que seu lugar atual.

Excitação deslizou por sua espinha quando ela pensou no que os próximos meses reservavam para ela. Ela levara tanto tempo para reunir coragem para enviar seu requerimento para a Universidade de Washington. Era uma escola pública estadual, então não era realmente uma preocupação caso ela não entrasse, mas ainda teria sido um naufrágio. Tinha sido uma luta diária não pensar sobre a última vez que ela tinha esperado notícias de um escritório de admissões, mas ela conseguiu deixar de lado as memórias dolorosas. Finalmente, depois de semanas de antecipação nervosa, a carta concedendo sua aceitação na U-Dub² tinha chegado na tarde de ontem.

Sua vida estava prestes a mudar. E pela primeira vez, seria para melhor.

Talvez, ela pensou enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água da geladeira, só talvez ela pudesse colocar sua vida de volta nos trilhos. Ela tinha cometido alguns erros terríveis – seu coração ainda se apertava ao pensamento de seu maior arrependimento – mas tudo isso estava no passado. Ela nunca esqueceria, mas ela podia superar. Era hora de seguir em frente e se dar a chance de uma nova vida.

Ela colocou a garrafa de água no balcão e deu dois passos em direção ao banheiro quando bateram na porta.

Bella franziu a testa, imaginando quem a visitaria – ninguém nunca o fez antes. Bem, exceto por Charlie, e ele estava trabalhando. Ela hesitou quando bateram de novo, agora mais persistente, mas em seguida foi para a porta.

"Quem é?" ela perguntou. Seu pai era um policial – não havia a possibilidade de ela abrir essa porta sem saber quem estava do outro lado, mesmo em Forks.

Houve uma pausa, e então ela congelou quando uma voz que ela nunca pensou ouvir de novo flutuou através da porta.

"É Edward. Edward Cullen."

**~o0o~**

Ele tem estado sentado no estacionamento ao lado do restaurante por quase duas horas, recebendo olhares de mais de um cidadão enquanto ele ansiosamente batia com seus dedos contra o volante. Ele tinha uma visão perfeita de onde estava, podia ver algumas das mesas, o longo bar. Mais importante, contudo, era o fato de que ele podia ver a pequena mulher que estava na cozinha, seu cabelo castanho em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo um avental azul marinho e armada com uma espátula. Mais de uma vez ele pensou em entrar no pequeno restaurante, mas essa não era uma visita social; não havia nada de agradável no encontro que ele tinha planejado. Edward não tinha perguntado a ninguém abertamente onde ele poderia encontrar Bella ou o que ela estava fazendo, mas no tempo em que ele se mudou de volta para a Costa Oeste um pouco mais de um mês atrás, ele tinha quietamente escutado quando Reneé tinha voado há um pouco mais de três semanas atrás para visitar Esme e tinha dado notícias de Bella.

Edward ficou ao mesmo tempo chocado e com raiva quando descobriu que Bella estava trabalhando como cozinheira de pedidos rápidos num restaurante em Forks. Ela tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer algo por si mesma, e em vez disso estava desperdiçando a vida dela e seu potencial nesta cidade esquecida por Deus. Sim, ele tinha ficado com raiva quando ouviu sobre isso, mas agora, sentado em seu carro enquanto a assistia na cozinha, servindo comida gordurosa e rindo enquanto falava com aqueles ao seu redor, ele ficou furioso.

Ela não tinha absolutamente o direito de ser feliz.

Pouco depois das sete, a luz na parte de trás do restaurante foi acesa, e ele assistiu a porta de trás ser aberta. Ela tinha retirado seu avental e estava vestida de forma simples em uma camiseta vermelha e jeans. As juntas de Edward ficaram brancas conforme ele agarrou o volante quando ele notou uma fina lasca de pele que se tornou visível – mesmo deste ponto vantajoso – por ela ter levantado seus braços sobre a cabeça, arqueando suas costas, e se esticado.

Ele levou vários minutos para se acalmar o suficiente antes de sair de seu carro. Ele deixou sua irritação e raiva o conduzirem, agarrando-se as duas como se elas fossem sua corda salva-vidas, enquanto ele subia os degraus em que ela tinha acabado de marchar.

Parado do lado de fora da porta de madeira escura, ele olhou uma última vez para os papéis agarrados firmemente por sua mão esquerda. Ele devia os ter carregado em uma pasta. Edward Cullen sempre usou uma pasta; dava poder a ele. Imagem era tudo em seu mundo, e ele sabia que o simples som dos cliques enquanto ele abria pela primeira vez e viria a fechar sua pasta teria intimidado muito mais do que as palavras que ele tinha ensaiado em sua mente centenas de vezes ao longo dos últimos dias.

_Click, click._

Sua mão se apertou ainda mais forte envolta dos documentos, os amassando levemente, enquanto ele considerava sua própria estupidez por se permitir se tornar tão preso aos seus sentimentos, que ele tinha falhado em separar sua mente profissional da emocional tipicamente reprimida. Ele esperou que fosse capaz de se controlar perto dela. Haviam sido oito anos, e aparentemente ela ainda tinha um poder sobre ele que rivalizava com nenhum outro. Parecia que em se tratando de lidar com Bella Swan ele ainda tinha o hábito de perder o juízo e fazer coisas estúpidas. O pequeno pedaço de metal residindo em seu bolso tinha sempre sido sua prova disso.

Deus, ele a odiava.

Só aquele simples pensamento sozinho alimentou a raiva que tinha lentamente desaparecido enquanto ele tinha estado do lado de fora da porta dela. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que qualquer coisa interferisse em sua missão.

Com mais uma respiração e um recém-firmado propósito, Edward levantou sua mão e bateu na porta dela.

**~o0o~**

Ele dava voltas atravessando o chão da pequena sala de estar, quatro passos da mesa de café até a estante e voltava de novo. Ele alternou entre correr suas mãos por seus cabelos e apertar a base de seu nariz, os dois claros sinais de irritação e frustração. Parado no meio de sala de estar dela depois de tantos anos terem se passado era realmente a última coisa que ele queria estar fazendo. Até um mês atrás, era a última coisa que ele já tinha esperado estar fazendo. Ele não queria vê-la de novo. Ele não queria voltar para Forks. E ele tão certo quanto o inferno não queria estar oferecendo a ela esta proposta.

Bem, ao menos ele estava esboçando como uma proposta. Apesar de que ele não teria ficado surpreso se ela se referisse a isso como coerção e manipulação. Edward Cullen sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

O sussurro dos papéis trouxe sua atenção de volta à mulher sentada na mesa da cozinha. Um cotovelo na mesa, sua mão em sua testa, ela se debruçou sobre as páginas em uma tentativa de tentar entender todas as legalidades... Todas as exigências dele. Era óbvio para Edward que ela estava preocupada que ele estivesse tentando tirar vantagem.

"Você tem que estar brincando," Bella disse virando outra página do contrato, balançando sua cabeça enquanto continuava a ler.

"Que parte?" ele perguntou, se aproximando da mesa. Ele espalmou suas mãos na superfície de madeira antes de removê-las rapidamente e limpá-las, fazendo caretas o tempo todo.

Ela lançou um olhar na direção dele. "Tudo isso," ela disse, seu tom incrédulo. "Você não acha honestamente que alguém vai acreditar nisso."

Edward a encarou. "Por que não? Todos nós acreditamos em você antes – ou você se esqueceu?"

Ele obteve grande prazer na expressão chocada que passou por suas feições, mas muito em breve ela recuperou sua compostura e moveu seus olhos de volta ao documento em suas mãos, sem dizer nada.

Se afastando da mesa, Edward recomeçou suas passadas. Desta vez, no entanto, seus olhos vasculharam o apartamento de pequeno porte. A sala de estar tinha mais ou menos a mesma metragem quadrada de seu primeiro quarto de dormitório na universidade. Havia duas janelas pequenas, cada uma do tamanho de caixas de pizza, com cortinas pesadas bloqueando a luz. O teto, antes branco, tinha várias largas manchas amarelas onde água tinha obviamente vazado pelo telhado, e embora limpo, todo o lugar cheirava e até se sentia a gordura vinda do restaurante logo abaixo. Ela devia estar lhe agradecendo por tirá-la deste buraco infernal. E novamente, ele pensou enquanto notava sua aparência esfarrapada, que ela parecia tão infernal quanto o apartamento.

Por apenas um brevíssimo momento, ele começou a imaginar o que tinha acontecido com ela. Essa não era a mesma garota que ele tinha conhecido todos aqueles anos atrás. A Bella que ele tinha conhecido nunca teria feito isso consigo mesma. Ela nunca teria desperdiçado sua vida se escondendo na mesma pequena cidade que ela tinha jurado odiar enquanto estava crescendo. Ela não teria abandonado a faculdade – faculdade comunitária essa – para trabalhar em um restaurante. Inferno, a Bella que ele conheceu tinha sonhos de ir para universidade, de casamento e filhos e…

Edward olhou em volta da pequena, desolada, deprimente sala de novo e estremeceu – ela tinha tido sonhos. Fechando seus olhos e apertando a base de seu nariz, Edward lembrou a si mesmo de que ele não se importava.

Mais farfalhar vindo da direção da mesa e ele voltou sua atenção de volta para _ela._ Ele assistiu enquanto ela agarrou a caneta bem mastigada que tinha estado sobre a mesa e assinou seu nome naquela escrita terrivelmente confusa pela qual ele amava provocá-la quando eles estavam crescendo.

Ela tinha assinado.

A satisfação o atravessou, e ele deu um suspiro de alívio antes de dar os poucos passos, se inclinando, e deslizando o contrato em suas mãos. Alcançando dentro de seu bolso, ele puxou para fora a final, e mais importante parte de seu plano. Edward não conseguia nem mesmo se fazer olhar para aquilo de novo.

O anel fez um tinido quieto quando atingiu a mesa e saltou levemente na frente dela.

Ela olhou o ofensivo pedaço de joia cautelosamente, completamente ignorante do verdadeiro simbolismo por trás dela. Ele zombou de como Bella não podia nem se fazer pegá-la para examinar mais de perto. Edward estava bem consciente de que ter o anel praticamente jogado nela com completa desconsideração por seus pensamentos ou sentimentos não era a fantasia romântica comum das garotas, mas ele não tinha sempre dito a ela várias vezes que ela era qualquer coisa menos comum? O sentimento o dava enjoos agora, mas serviu para convencê-lo de que ela estava recebendo nada menos do que ela merecia.

"O que nós diremos a eles?" ela perguntou quietamente.

"Dentro de duas semanas, eu a levarei para um pequeno almoço e te direi como, agora que nos unimos de novo, eu nunca poderia deixá-la ir." Edward descobriu que tinha que engolir bile enquanto sua cuidadosamente planejada mentira jorrava.

"Por que você está me dando isto agora?"

Ele se inclinou para frente, suas mãos descansando na mesa pegajosa, mas ele tentou ignorar isso. Isso era importante, e ele queria certificar-se de que ele estava sendo muito claro. Ele esperou até que Bella levantasse seus olhos do pequeno anel de ouro para encontrar seu olhar antes de falar. "Porque eu não quero confundir as linhas, Bella. Isso é um acordo – um contrato – nada mais. Essa é uma cidade pequena e nós teremos que ser vistos em público para que isso seja acreditável, sem mencionar jantares familiares e assim por diante, mas eu quero deixar claro -" ele se inclinou para ainda mais perto dela e levantou sua mão direita para segurar o seu queixo "- você significa absolutamente nada para mim."

Tirando sua mão e voltando a se levantar, ele caminhou até a porta. Com sua cabeça baixa, ele chegou a girar a maçaneta e disse, "Eu estarei aqui domingo às três horas para te levar até a casa."

Ele não esperou por uma resposta antes de escancarar a porta e então fechá-la com uma batida atrás de si. Ele não conseguia sair de lá rápido o suficiente.

**~o0o~**

Bella ficou na mesa da cozinha por horas, o anel ali na sua frente, como se ele fosse queimá-la se ela ousasse tocá-lo. Ela tinha estado completamente despreparada para vê-lo de novo, tinha esperado que nunca precisasse. Agora ele tinha voltado, justamente quando ela tinha começado a tomar o controle de sua vida, e ele iria arruinar tudo. O otimismo que ela sentiu mais cedo naquela noite, agora havia desaparecido, deixando ela se sentindo mais desolada do que ela tinha estado alguma vez antes. De todos os momentos para ele reentrar em sua vida, ele tinha que escolher _esse_...

Impiedosamente, ela colocou seus pensamentos egoístas de lado, lembrando de que havia coisas mais importantes para considerar do que como sua vida seria afetada. Isso não importava – _ela_ não importava. Ela só tinha concordado com o plano de Edward por uma razão, e uma razão apenas: Esme. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando ela pensou sobre a mulher que uma vez havia sido como uma segunda mãe, mas ela se recusou a permití-las a cair. Ela não merecia o alívio que chorar traria.

Ela causado tudo isso a si mesma. Ele tinha sido tão raivoso, tão duro. Tão diferente do garoto que ela tinha conhecido. A culpa que tinha roído ela por oito anos retornou com uma vingança. Atender as suas demandas – especialmente dadas às circunstâncias – era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. E talvez, só talvez, ela poderia de alguma forma compensar toda a dor que ela tinha causado.

Com dolorosa lentidão, ela alcançou o anel, sua mão se movendo apenas poucos centímetros por vez. Cuidadosamente o pegando com dedos trêmulos, ela admirou o solitário de diamante com um olhar imparcial. A pedra era um único diamante de corte suave; se ela tivesse que adivinhar, ela diria que não era mais do que metade de um quilate. Não era excessivamente largo, mas grande o suficiente para que pudesse ser facilmente visto. O aro era de ouro branco com um delicado padrão de videira gravado em toda sua volta. Ela correu seus dedos ao longo da circunferência, sua boca se curvando levemente em um pequeno sorriso ao detalhe fino. Segurou sua respiração, entretanto, quando seu dedão escorregou através do aro e ela sentiu o que só poderia ser a gravação na parte de dentro. Ela engoliu em seco, e suas mãos tremeram conforme ela inclinou o anel para olhar dentro.

_Para Sempre & Sempre._

A barragem segurando suas emoções finalmente explodiu, e a magnitude do que ela tinha feito tomou conta dela. Desta vez, ela foi incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

* * *

**Nota da Kris: Então, eu estarei repostando os primeiros três capítulos (os quais você pode achar também nas contas de Ginny e Shug) uma vez por dia. Quando eu começar a atualizar a história, eu não tenho uma programação de atualização, mas vocês todas me conhecem. Eu sou bastante confiável. :)**

* * *

**Good Will¹ – **Lugar onde as pessoas compram móveis consideravelmente mais baratos, pois estes foram doados. O dinheiro é revertido para causas humanitárias.

**U-Dub² – **Apelido informal para a Universidade de Washington.

**N/T: **Olá amores! Esta é a primeira fanfic de Twilight que traduzo, com a devida autorização da autora. Aliás, segundo ela, os quatro primeiros capítulos foram escritos por Ginnyw_31 e sshg316. Eu tento adaptar o melhor possível, mas perdoem e me avisem se houver qualquer erro. Obrigada por lerem! :D


End file.
